


Scarf

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Arya and Jon prepare for Christmas caroling, though her enthusiasm is lacking.





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting off this.

“I hate you,” Arya declares, tightening his scarf with a rough hand, “How could you suggest caroling?”

“Sansa wanted us to give her new holiday traditions,” Jon murmurs. “Don't blame me for her pulling my suggestion from the Christmas bowl.” 

Their Christmas bowl: a green and red bowl with tacky snowmen plastered all over it and full of paper slips with suggestions. Her scowl softens, but doesn't disappear. 

“I put ugly Christmas sweaters in the bowl, because I know how much she loves family pictures with matching outfits.” 

The scarf loosens as she drops her hands. 

“Would you tighten mine?”


End file.
